Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Elle avait beaucoup changée, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Lui aussi avait changé. Il n'aimait pas rentrer, il aimait partir. Il était heureux chez lui, avec ses enfants et sa femme. Mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il aurait pu l'être davantage.


écrit sur : Roxanne, cover par Mar Giménez Marin

* * *

Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance

Elle avait beaucoup changée, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux poussé jusqu'au bas de son dos. Bien que de petits cheveux gris parsemaient sa crinière, et quelques rides son visage, elle restait magnifique. Elle portait toujours son bracelet d'argent, celui qu'il lui avait offert, des années auparavant.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa bouche ne souriait plus autant qu'avant. Elle avait pourtant garder cette vieille manie de froncer les sourcils quand elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle mordillait sa lèvres inférieur quand elle réfléchissait et ses yeux se remplissait de douceur quand elle repensait au passé.

Lui aussi avait changé. La vie d'aurore l'avait endurcie. Il était devenu froid face au malheur du monde. Il ne pouvait plus sortir dans la rue sans se retourner tous les deux mètres. Il passait le plus clair de son temps, en vadrouille, loin de chez lui, de sa vie, de ses souvenirs. Il n'aimait pas rentrer, il aimait partir. Il était heureux chez lui, avec ses enfants et sa femme. Mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il aurait pu l'être davantage.

Il n'oublierait jamais, se soir de décembre, où il la tenait par le bras, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la neige. Ils riaient tous les deux, ils étaient simplement heureux. Ensemble. Il la taquinait, et elle se renfrognait légèrement, en plissant son petit nez. Il trouvait ça adorable, il la trouvait adorable. Puis soudain, il avait mis le genoux a terre. Sans vraiment réfléchir a ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait demander en mariage. Comme il n'avait pas de bague, il lui avait simplement dessiné une bague a l'encre.

Il l'aimait, comme un fou, comme un noyé qui s'accroche a sa dernière bouffé d'oxygène.

"_Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Lui avait il murmuré en se relevant. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, en sanglotant, en riant, tout en continuant de le serrer si fort qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer les deux corps.

Elle avait accepté, et pendant deux ans, elle était restée. Puis un soir, tout avait commencé. Il était rentré tard, encore une fois. Elle était assise sur le canapé, une lettre dans les mains. Elle avait pleuré.

"_Que ce passe t-il ? Lui demanda t-il, en s'asseyant près d'elle. Elle leva ses yeux délavé par les larmes vers lui. Elle inspira, expira, plusieurs fois. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir dire ce qui se passait. Il tendit la main pour prendre la lettre mais elle l'en empêcha.

"_Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Avait elle dit, en baissant les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, avec elle, de les élever et les chérir comme lui aurait aimé l'être.

C'est a partir de là que tout avait dérapé. De disputes en disputes, ils avaient vite compris que leurs vies communes tombaient tel les feuilles en automne. Leurs apparition publique était devenue rare. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, de peur de se battre, encore et encore. Puis la séparation. Celle avait été dure, difficile, car ils s'aimaient encore, mais leurs vies étaient devenues trop incompatible, ils s'étaient trop éloigné pour reconstruire quelque chose.

Alors il était partit.

Il avait revu Ginny, qu'il avait épousé. 17 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, 15 depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre.

Pas très longue, juste une demande de rendez vous, ainsi que des félicitations pour l'entrée a Gryffondor de son premier fils, et celle a Serpentard pour le second. Elle lui demandait de venir, un soir, dans un bar moldu fréquenter par beaucoup de sorcier. Il y était aller, et avait demandé ou il pouvait la trouvait . On lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne de ce nom là. Il avait alors demander une certaine Pansy. Le propriétaire du bars, dans un sourire, lui avait indiqué la petite salle du fond. Harry devait slalomer entre les couples, les amis, les groupes de corps, ses pas rythmait avec le batement de son coeur, désordonné, souvent trop rapide. Il mit une éternité a arriver là bas.

La pièce était remplie de monde. Les murs étaient rouges sang, et les hommes, habillé de noir et blanc, se détachaient sur les murs. Au centre, il y avait une femme, dans une robe rouge. Pansy. Elle était magnifique, dansait en virvoltant. Parfois un homme lui proposait de danser, et elle riait, en le repoussant, et parfois elle acceptait. Elle était magnifique.

Harry s'approcha, et l'attrapa par la taille. Celle ci se retourna violemment, et s'appreta a la repousser. Mais quand elle vit son visage, son regard se radoucit, et elle lui prit la main. Elle siffla et des dizaines de couples commencèrent a danser, toutes les femmes portaient des robes plus belle les unes que les autres. Elle l'entraina alors par une porte dérobée, et se faufilant a sa suite, Harry se retrouva dans l'appartement de Pansy.

Elle le fit s'asseoir, et lui proposa du thé. Il refusa. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et le regard, ses yeux noirs planter dans les siens.

"_Harry, je… Elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'étaient embués. Il ne dit rien, et tendit la main. Il lui caressa la joue, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle appuya son visage sur sa main, et une larme coula.

"_Je… je voulais te dire que …

"_Ne dis rien. Tais toi, juste pour ce soir, ne disons rien. Ne parlons pas.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Ses mains passèrent sur son dos, dans ses cheveux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle posa ses mains sur ses joues. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Doucement, il laissa ses doigts couler sur sa colonne, et dans un seul mouvement rapide, il tira sur la fermeture de sa robe.

Dans un même temps, ils redécouvrir la joie d'être ensemble, le bonheur que l'on pouvait éprouver quand on aimait l'autre. Ensemble, ils passèrent la nuit, jusqu'au lever des premières lueurs de soleil. Puis Harry se leva, et tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux de fatigue, il embrassa son front, délicatement. Il la laissa là, seule pendant que le soleil se levait.

Cette double vie, Harry la mena pendant deux mois, complets. Tous deux étaient heureux, et ils se voyaient trois fois par semaine, dont deux soirs. Il venait parfois directement, quand il n'avait pas de travail, ou qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance qu'il y avait chez lui.

Puis une journée d'hiver, il n'était pas venu. Le soir suivant non plus, ni le suivant. Il n'écrivit pas. Il ne répondit pas aux lettres.

Une semaine plus tard, toujours rien.

Deux, aucunes nouvelles.

Trois, rien.

Quatre.

Pansy se décida alors a aller a lui. Elle sonna a sa porte, et se fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit. La rousse la gifla violemment, sans que Pansy ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

"_Comment oses tu te présenter ici ?! Tu n'as pas honte ? Même pas une once de pitié envers cette famille que tu martyrise ?

Pansy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas de quoi on l'accusait. Tout dans sa tête tournait, tournait, les feuilles de ses pensées s'envolaient dans un vent d'automne, et tournait a l'en rendre folle.

Que c'est il passé ? Harry apparut derrière Ginny. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la rousse, et toisa méchamment Pansy, qui recula d'un pas devant le coup invisible. Ses yeux passèrent sur Harry, puis sur sa femme. Celle ci attrapa la main de son mari, mettant bien en évidence la bague qu'elle portait a l'annulaire. Pansy tourna son regard vers Harry, un regard pleins de colère, d'incompréhension, et d'une haine nouvelle. Mais surtout, un cris qui venait des trefond de son ame, qui même son coeur ne pouvait plus supporter. Un cris d'animal blesser, acculer dans un coin, qui suppliait pour que le coup fatal arrive vite, car il ne supportait pas que l'amour qu'il avait porté soit trompé de cette façon.

Son cris brûlait dans ses prunelles, ce qui força Harry a baissé les yeux.

"_Ginny, ferme la porte, il fait froid.

Pansy le supplia. Elle avait besoin d'une explication, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle voulait, non elle devait, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi. Quand il ferma la porte, elle murmura un simple "Je t'aime", que le garçon qui avait survécu n'entendit même pas.

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers sa femme, qui le repoussa violemment.

"_C'est toi qui lui a demandé de venir ici ? Tu comptes donc continuer cette double vie, juste pour briser celle de tes enfants et la mienne ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Harry s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas discuter, pas en parler. Non, il ne pouvait pas choisir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de continuer sa vie, ici. Même s'il voulait plus que tout courir après Pansy, la prendre dans ses bras, et ne jamais plus la laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas.

Il avança vers la cuisine, sans se retourner.

Quand Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule, pour le forcer à la confrontation, ce fut trop. Il lui attrapa violement le bras, le tordis. Il n'entendit pas le cris de son épouse, il ne réagissait plus que part réflexe. Il la poussa contre un mur, et posa sa baguette sous sa gorge, s'apprêtant à jeter un maléfice. Il voulait tellement lui faire le même mal que celui qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme.

La voix de son fils, Albus le réveilla de sa transe. Les pleurs de sa fille, et les cris de Ginny lui brisèrent les oreilles, remuant ses émotions au plus profond de son ventre. Il vit le bras de sa femme, et les rougeurs sur son cou, qu'il tenait dans ses doigts. Sa baguette enfoncer dans la chair pâle de sa gorge, menançant de la transpercer.

Il se dégagea et remis en place son col. Il fixa Ginny, qui ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha de ses enfants, qui le regardaient, percher sur l'escalier. Albus tenait Lily dans ses bras, et James faisait barrage devant eux. Comme son père, qui un jour, avait fait barrage devant sa mère et lui.

Harry s'approcha, et James avança. Lily criait, pleurait, mais Albus la tenait dans ses bras, l'empêchant de partir. James passa devant son père, et courut vers sa mère. Il posa une main sur le bras de celle ci, et se dépêcha de l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il jeta un regard, d'un bleu teinté gris, remplis d'une haine froide.

Harry se tourna vers Albus et Lily. Il tendit les bras vers eux, mais Lily hurla, Albus la lacha. Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, sans que son père ne puisse l'empêcher. Il tourna son regard vers son fils, et il vit ses propres yeux le regarder.

"_Je ne voulais pas… Tenta t-il d'expliquer.

"_Je sais. Le coupa Albus en descendant d'une marche. Il prit son père dans ses bras, un bref instant, avant de remonter.

Harry ne savait plus où était sa place.

Le lendemain, ni Ginny ni James n'acceptèrent de lever les yeux sur lui. Seul Albus lui parlait, bien que se soit de banale sujets, tels la météo. Lily restait muette, ne parlant qu'à Albus, parfois à James, mais elle ne voulait plus voir ses parents. Il fut rapidement décider qu'elle devait passer quelque temps chez ses grands parents. James et Albus restaient.

"_Ca va s'arranger. Lui dit Arthur, la canne à la main, quand il vit le regard fatigué d'Harry. Un sourire lui répondit. Le vieil homme prit le bras de son gendre et l'entraina à l'écart. Ils marchèrent en silence.

"_Harry. Ginny t'aime, vous avez une belle vie ensemble, mais parfois, celle ci peut devenir difficile, au point de vous étouffer. Mais vous vous en sortirez. Lui dit l'homme, en souriant.

Non, Harry et Ginny ne s'en sortirent pas. La tension monta de plus en plus. Les mois passèrent, et plus aucune communication ne passait désormais entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire le premier pas, auncun des deux n'était plus heureux. James refusait toujours de parler à son père, celui n'ayant plus que sa fille et son fils qui l'attendait parfois avec inquétude le soir.

Harry se rendit compte que sa vie était devenue un enfer dans lequel il c'était lui même damné.

Un soir, il ne rentra pas directement chez lui. Il passa dans le quartier moldu de Londres. Il marcha, sans se demander où il allait. Il ne savait pas où il voulait se rendre. Pourtant, rapidement, il reconnut l'endroit où il était arrivé. Le bar où il avait revu Pansy.

L'image de Pansy, dans sa robe rouge, dansait devant ses yeux. Dansait sur les ruines du bars luxueux où il l'avait revu, qui n'était plus qu'un taudis miteux. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Deux ans qu'il était en apnée, priant pour une simple bouffé d'air. Voir le bar dans un tel état lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Il rentra dans le bar, et prit un tabouret. Il commanda une simple bière et demanda au barman ce qui était arrivé à l'endroit. Pourquoi tout était il devenu si précaire, si délabré ?

"_L'bar dont vous m'parlez, la fermer y'a près de deux ans de ça d'jà ! P'u personne y v'nait, quand la Pansy à déménager ! On dit qu'elle 'tait d'venue folle ! D'autre disent qu'elle s'est marié. Tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'elle quand même fini par s'tirer une balle.

Harry remercia l'homme. Pansy serait donc morte, suicide par balle. Un schéma classique, dont personne n'avait du s'inquiéter. Personne n'avait du même vraiment penser à en parler, il n'avait jamais rien lu autours de cette nouvelle. Quelqu'un l'aurait il prévenu si elle était morte ?

Que faire désormais ?

Il neigeait dehors. Harry marcha, et arriva dans une nouvelle rue. Il vit un couple avancer vers lui. Ils riaient, ils étaient jeunes, et beaux. Le jeune homme mis un genoux à terre, et Harry se demanda si c'était réel. N'était ce pas un souvenir, n'avait il pas déjà vécu un moment semblable, plein de grâce, de magie, un moment tout simplement unique au monde ? Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait demandé Pansy en mariage.

Il revoyait encore la bague, mal dessiné, le bout de ses doigts rougis par le froid, et la lueur dans ses yeux. Il ressentait encore la chaleur du bonheur qu'il avait connu. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de son parfum, et voir les flocons déposé dans ses cheveux quand elle l'avait entrainé, à Noël, sur le balcon pour danser dans la neige.

Harry tomba à genoux, et vit une lueur vive venir vers lui. Quelque chose le frappa de pleins fouet, la lumière était trop vive, presque douloureuse, il ferma les yeux. Il était éblouis quand il les rouvrit.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il sentait un matelas sous lui, et il savait qu'il était allongé. La lumière était vive, blanche, et l'empêchait de voir clairement. Une forme féminine se tenait devant lui. Des longs cheveux, et un visage familier. La femme s'approcha et posa une main sur son front.

La lumière l'empêchait de distinguer des traits distinct, et pourtant il savait qu'il connaissait cette arête du nez, et la forme de ces sourcils.

"_Pansy ?


End file.
